


Confined Spaces

by Nary



Series: Voltron Watersports [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Clothing, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Trapped, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Pidge hadn't realized until just then quite how small the changing room was, or how close she was to a half-naked Allura.  "Uh, it's no problem," she said, looking intently at the upper left corner of the room.  She could tell she was sweating and hoped Allura wouldn't notice.The princess seemed to realize they were both just standing there awkwardly, and turned around to finish removing the dress.  This was only marginally less nerve-wracking, because then Pidge could stare at her back, and the strands of pale hair that hung down from her loose ponytail, and the delicate little silky underpants she was wearing...  "Could you pass me the silver one?" Allura asked her, glancing over her shoulder with a smile.





	Confined Spaces

Returning to the space mall had been high on Pidge's wishlist. She was hoping that maybe the store that sold things from Earth would have a copy of Killbot Phantasm 2: Revengeance of the Shadow Queen, or, failing that, some gummi bears. She really should have guessed that bringing Allura with her would mean spending a lot more time in clothing stores than she would have preferred. Pidge sat on the bench outside the changing room that Allura had vanished into with an armful of dresses, wondering if she'd grow old here. She could have just left, she supposed, but that seemed rude - and Allura had been so excited to find some pretty sparkly things to try on that she couldn't bring herself to abandon her. Besides, that mall cop Varkon was still prowling around somewhere, and she didn't want to run into him - he seemed like the type who wouldn't forget a face.

"What do you think?" Allura stepped out of the dressing room, arms extended to show off the long, flowing translucent sleeves of the glittery violet dress she was wearing.

Pidge looked her up and down. "Well, it's not very practical," she said at last. "Those sleeves would drag on the floor - maybe even get caught in things. During a battle it would be a liability."

Allura's face fell. "I suppose you're right," she agreed reluctantly, and headed back into the changing room. Pidge felt like the galaxy's biggest jerk. This was supposed to be a fun getaway for them, not an evaluation of how suitable an outfit was for combat. Why did she have to ruin Allura's day off? It wasn't like she got very many of them, and she'd chosen to spend it with Pidge, of all people - although she was probably regretting that choice by now. Pidge slid down further on the bench, wishing she was better at these sorts of things.

Allura popped her head back out of the changing room. "Uh... Pidge? I seem to have encountered a slight... problem. I don't suppose you could step in here and help me?"

Pidge jumped up hastily. "Of course," she said, and slipped into the changing room with the princess. 

Allura stood in an awkward position, with her arm folded behind her. "It appears you were right in your assessment of these sleeves." When Pidge peeked behind her, she saw that the shimmery fabric had become caught in the fastening strip of the dress. "I tried to get it off and only made it worse," Allura said, blushing.

From her vantage point, Pidge was much better placed to detangle the mess. The clothing here didn't have zippers or buttons, but some kind of way of sealing to itself that didn't leave gaps or seams. It was a clever bit of technology, but could lead to complications like this. "Here you go," she said, opening the split in the fabric and detaching the gauzy sleeve from the sealant.

Allura turned, and the dress slid down until it was barely covering her chest. She held it up a little shyly, but smiled. "Thank you."

Pidge hadn't realized until just then quite how small the changing room was, or how close she was to a half-naked Allura. "Uh, it's no problem," she said, looking intently at the upper left corner of the room. She could tell she was sweating and hoped Allura wouldn't notice. 

The princess seemed to realize they were both just standing there awkwardly, and turned around to finish removing the dress. This was only marginally less nerve-wracking, because then Pidge could stare at her back, and the strands of pale hair that hung down from her loose ponytail, and the delicate little silky underpants she was wearing... "Could you pass me the silver one?" Allura asked her, glancing over her shoulder with a smile. 

Pidge had to take a tick to refocus her thoughts, and then looked around at the other outfits that were waiting. "This one?" she asked, pointing to something that looked more like a scarf. It was the only thing that looked silver, though.

"That's right," Allura said, and took it when Pidge handed it to her. Then there was some complicated clothing origami, and Pidge watched in amazement as Allura turned to show her the new ensemble. It wasn't like any of her usual outfits, or even like the filmy princessy dress she'd been trying on before. The silver cloth wrapped around her in a complex way, clinging closely to her curves, and barely covered much of anything. 

"What do you think?" Allura asked nervously, once Pidge had stood there gaping for a little while.

"Ah... I'm really not the best person to judge," Pidge said. She took off her glasses with the pretense of cleaning them on her shirt, but really it was to make everything safely blurry for a moment. She could still smell Allura, though - the scent of her skin, her hair, so close. "Is it comfortable?"

"It's not bad," Allura replied, shifting and stretching as she tested it out. "I don't think anything's going to pop out, anyway!"

"Right, that would be... bad..." Pidge replaced her glasses, which were now spotlessly clean, all the better for seeing every centimeter of exposed Altean skin, right there within arm's reach, if she was only brave enough to make a move. She shoved her hands in her pockets instead.

"I think it would be a little distracting for everyone!" Allura said with a chuckle. She ran her hands over her hips, as though smoothing down the already-smooth fabric. "Maybe I could get this for some special occasion, though." She glanced over at Pidge, who could feel her face turning red. "Only for wearing in private, perhaps?"

Pidge shrugged. "I mean, what you want to wear in private is up to you." Why would the princess be asking her?

Allura smiled gently, and took a step closer to Pidge, who backed up automatically and bumped into the wall. The princess halted, not moving any closer, and looked as if she was deliberating over something. "Yes," she said at last, "of course it's up to me. But others might have opinions as well. Such as anyone who was in my company at the time."

"Yeah, but if you were in private, you wouldn't have any compa...oh." Pidge realized belatedly what Allura was talking about, and, even though she would have sworn she couldn't blush any harder, she felt like she was going to melt if she got any warmer. "Um, well," she stammered, "I guess you're right. It looks... really nice on you, anyway. Um, if you care what I think."

"Then it's settled," Allura said with a grin, clasping her hands together. "I'll get it."

Pidge slipped out of the changing room before Allura could get undressed again, and took the opportunity to sit down on the bench again and catch her breath. She wished people were easier to figure out. 

When Allura emerged, she was reassuringly dressed in her normal clothing again, with just a small folded piece of silver cloth to remind Pidge of what had gotten her so flustered. Allura paid for the outfit, which was safely stashed in a tiny bag, and, mercifully, they left the clothing store behind.

"Now," Allura said with a smile, "you were saying something about a store that sells things from Earth? I'd love to see that."

"Oh yeah!" Pidge looked around for a moment, trying to remember where it was. The mall was huge and bland enough to be confusing. It was hard to navigate when all the corridors looked the same. "It's down this way, I think."

As they made their way through the crowds, Pidge had to rely on Allura to keep an eye out for trouble - the princess was taller and had a better view. "Keep an eye out for Varkon," she reminded her.

"What exactly does he look like, again?" Allura asked.

Pidge shrugged. "He's Galra, so um... big, purple, grumpy...?"

Allura scanned the crowd. "Rides a little scooter?"

"That's him," Pidge said. 

"Then we'd better get moving - he's coming this way!" 

She grabbed Pidge's hand and they dodged through the crowd, trying to avoid attracting attention while still moving quickly. Ducking behind a column surrounded with decorative potted vines, they waited for Varkon to pass them. The security guard rolled up, and paused to scan the area.

Allura was trembling, and Pidge glanced over, realizing they were still holding hands. She felt her palm growing sweaty, but didn't let go. Maybe the princess was nervous? But it seemed unlikely - she had been calm and composed in the face of much greater dangers than this. Then she realized that Allura was scrunching up her nose in a desperate effort not to sneeze. Pidge clapped a hand over her face, trying to stifle the sound, but the princess's sneeze was not to be stopped so easily. She let out a loud squeak that might have been adorable under other circumstances, and Varkon's head whipped around towards the direction of the sound. "It's one of those space pirates again!" he exclaimed, and began motoring (slowly, it had to be admitted) in their direction.

"Quick!" Pidge said, jumping up from her crouch and dragging Allura with her as they ran. They wouldn't make it to the exit this time - they needed another escape. Pidge looked around as they hurried along, trying to see if there was somewhere they could hide or get away before they were caught. 

They almost ran past it, in fact, but Allura skidded to a stop, almost jerking Pidge's arm out of its socket. "In here!" she exclaimed, and hauled Pidge into one of the two mysteriously-marked rooms. Either she knew what the symbols meant, or maybe she was just in too much of a hurry to be choosy. No one screamed or anything, so maybe they'd chosen right, or else none of the aliens could tell what gender they were, or cared. They squeezed into one of the private stalls and Allura locked the door behind them. They leaned against the walls for a moment, gasping for breath.

"We probably ought to stay here for a while," Allura said when she could speak again. "Hopefully he'll lose interest and leave."

Pidge nodded, chest still heaving. It hadn't escaped her notice that she was, once again, stuck in a tiny room with Allura, sweaty and nervous and unable to escape. This time there was also a toilet there, which was even more awkward. She wasn't positive that she _wanted_ to escape, mind you. There was something kind of fun, even exciting, about hiding out with the princess. 

Allura glanced over at her and gave a shy smile. "You'll start to think I'm just looking for excuses to be close to you."

Unsure whether she was being teased or not, Pidge frowned, pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Why would you do that?"

"Well," said Allura, and Pidge could have sworn she was blushing, "perhaps because I like you."

Pidge scanned the statement for every possible interpretation. "Like me how?" 

"Like a friend," Allura replied, which was exactly what Pidge had feared she'd say, but then she pressed on. "Or... more than a friend... if you agreed." 

Pidge went wide-eyed, and Allura started babbling though she'd made a horrible mistake. "Or perhaps I've misinterpreted everything and should have kept my mouth shut in case this ruins our friendshmmph!" Pidge realized that the reason Allura had stopped talking was that she had kissed her, and was in fact still kissing her. She couldn't quite remember how she'd gotten there, but it felt amazing, and now that they'd started she never wanted it to stop.

"...oh my," Allura finished when they finally drew apart for a breath. "I'll take that as a yes, you agree." Somehow her arms had wound up around Pidge's waist, and some of her hair had fallen loose. Nodding, Pidge reached up hesitantly and brushed it back from her face, mostly so that she could look at Allura's expression more clearly. The princess turned her face towards Pidge's hand and kissed her palm, a gesture that made her squirm and swallow hard.

There was a lot more that Pidge would have liked to do - things she couldn't put into words yet, but was more than willing to try and figure out with Allura's help. But as they kissed again, she was distracted by an increasingly unrelenting ache - she needed to pee, and she wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer. They were stuck together in a bathroom, so it could have been worse, she supposed, although it was hard to imagine how. "Allura," she whispered, nervously looking off to one side, "I have to tell you something."

Allura's eyes were kind and gentle, if perhaps a bit concerned. "You can tell me anything, Pidge." She stroked Pidge's short hair, tangling her fingers in its soft waves.

"Okay," Pidge said, biting her lip. "Well, I've never kissed anyone before, and I don't really know what I'm doing, and I'm worried someone's going to catch us in here, and I like you a lot but I'm really scared I'm going to mess this up, and um also I kind of really need to pee..."

Smiling slightly at the torrent of words, Allura said, "That's all right. I'm nervous too - but you'd probably feel at least a little better if you dealt with that last issue." 

"Right here?" Pidge's voice squeaked. "But you're here too, and..."

Allura peeked quickly out of the stall to see if the coast was clear. "He's still lurking around outside," Allura told her quietly. "If it makes you more comfortable, I'll turn away, but really, it's nothing I haven't seen before, after all."

Pidge thought about trying to sneak into one of the other stalls, or asking Allura to do the same, but she didn't want to be separated in case something went wrong. The thought of Allura being captured by Varkon, even if he was only a mall cop, was worrying. Besides, the pressure was getting hard to resist - she kept squirming and trying to cross her legs, but despite her best efforts she felt a few warm droplets escape. "Okay," she gasped, and tugged her pants down, sitting down as quickly as she could. 

She'd expected it would come all at once - it felt like she was about to explode. Instead, all that happened was a tiny trickle that quickly cut off. Pidge moaned under her breath. Allura heard the pained sound and took a step closer to her. "Relax," she murmured. "Just let it out, it's all right." 

Pidge knew that she was right - she was too nervous and, if she was completely honest, too turned on to unclench her muscles. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Allura knelt beside her, putting one hand on her knee. Pidge gasped and another hot jet of piss escaped from her bladder's stranglehold. "That's right," Allura told her soothingly. "Empty yourself for me, I know you can do it."

Whimpering, Pidge rested her head against Allura's shoulder, closing her eyes, and at last the flood finally started in earnest. Over the harsh hiss of her urine into the bowl, Pidge could hear herself groaning in relief. She couldn't even muster the energy to be embarrassed that she was doing this in front of the princess, or that someone else might overhear. Allura kept stroking her hair soothingly until finally the stream slowed to a few last pulses and then stopped. "Ohhh," Pidge sighed, trembling so hard she wasn't sure she could have stood up even if she'd wanted to.

"You must have needed that very much," Allura said, and gave her another kiss. "Thank you for trusting me."

Speechless, Pidge nodded. "I guess we'd better see if he's still out there," she said at last, a hint of embarrassment creeping back. 

Allura stood to let Pidge clean herself and pull her pants up again. "Actually," she admitted shyly, "he's been gone for a while. I just wanted an excuse to stay in here with you a little longer."

Pidge pretended to look shocked. "Princess Allura, you lied to me? That's terrible!"

"I know," Allura said with a smile, taking Pidge's hand in hers. "But wasn't it worth it?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
